


Kicks on Route 66

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, BFFs, Car Accidents, Holodecks/Holosuites, Other, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: If it was made to be driven, Tom Paris is in it and Harry is never far behind.





	Kicks on Route 66

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 4: Trope Prompt: Road Trip AU
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

“So the whole point is to sit here and watch the images go by?” Harry asked in the passenger seat of a red 1970 Ford Mustang convertible. 

“You’re missing the point Harry. This is how people of the 20th century had fun, wind in your hair, music on the radio. People would hit the open road with no destination in mind, live for the ride,” Tom explained steering the car on the infamous Route 66. A route he programmed just last week. 

“Maybe for you, the driver has all the fun. At least in Captain Proton holo-novels I have buttons to push and knobs to turn,” Harry pouted. 

“You’re pushing some buttons alright,” Tom muttered under his breath. “Tell you what, at the next gas station we’ll trade off and you can drive.”

“What’s a gas station?” 

Tom’s obsession with history and all things made to be driven sparked this little adventure along the dusty landscape. Lacking any current duties, and social life beyond Tom Paris, Harry agreed to try out the program, knowing full well it was B’Elanna Tom would rather have snuggled up next to him in this ancient machine. But she was busy refitting some critical components in engineering, leaving the task of indulging Tom with his creations to Harry. 

“A gas station is where we get more fuel for the car and unhealthy snacks for us,” Tom answered. “I’m thinking beef jerky, Twinkies, artificial flavored carbonated drinks, if I remember correctly it was called a Coke.” 

“Sounds interested,” Harry tried to hide is disgust. “Where does this program end?”

“Oh that’s the beauty of it. I set the program to run on a continuous loop.” Tom’s signature boyish grin crossed his face. Unlike Harry he was having the time of his live. 

“So _this_ will never end!?”

“Not till we tell it to.”

Suddenly the ground rumbled and the car jerked to the right, sailing clear off the road and onto the barren landscape. The car swerved side to side from Tom’s fevered attempts to control it over the uneven ground, Harry bracing himself against the door panel. The program did not contain any other cars yet, so Tom felt seatbelts where not a priority with the safety protocols in place. The black wheels spun kicking dirt into the air before Tom brought the car to a abrupt stop. A thick cloud of haze and dust surrounded them. 

“What happened?” Harry asked as he and Tom coughed out the holographic dust, that shouldn’t make them cough.

“I don’t know,” he answered, both hopping out of the car. The ground beneath them shook. Sparks flew and the holoemitters flickered the images around them out of existence. The route was programmed to cover parts of California, but Tom never intended to entered in parameters to create earthquakes. Whatever was happening was not part of his program. They stood in the plain gridded room, smoke seeping out one of the conduits that accounted for agitated lungs.

Another jolt sent the two men sprawling on the deck. The ships communication system chirped and Captain Janeway voice filled the air. “Senior staff to the bridge, all hands red alert.”

Harry and Tom exchanged a glance before charging out of the holodeck. Their make-believe road trip would have to wait until after Voyager’s very _real_ threat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom lives for the ride but I live for Kudos and Comments! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
